More than just a fantasy
by rchas2012
Summary: This is about April realization of her love for Donnie and Donnie being able to make his first move. This story is sexually explicit so please if this is uncomfortable for you please do not continue on with this story please I can accept criticism just be constructive not abrasive enjoy!
This story is sexually graphic and if this makes you uncomfortable please do not continue reading this story.

April

It was another day at the old family farm house and the guys were out tinkering in the barn with Casey's "hotrod", or as I like to call it a POS. Seriously boys and toys just some boys don't realize when they are just playing with junk. It has been at least 6 weeks now and we have been stuck out here and all he wants to pay attention to is his junk. I know it is stupid to like someone who I know really just wants one thing from me but if he wanted it so bad shouldn't he have tried something by now. I just decided to draw up a hot bath and enjoy the garden tub while I had my privacy. I decided if he didn't want to join in a little play time I could enjoy some time to myself. I run a hot bath just bearable enough and slip in and breathe and relax for a moment before I start to please myself. I start imagining a strong, firm, and thick finger stroking and entering my womanhood when I realized I wasn't dreaming of Casey, I was getting hot for Donnie. I get so lost in my moment I carelessly whimpered his name as I moaned and began to feel the urge to orgasm. I haven't felt like that before and wondered why now I am fantasizing about him now, have I always had these feelings or am I just pissed off Casey won't pay attention to me anymore?

Donnie

April didn't know I had come inside the house to grab my T Cell, when I heard my name. At first I thought maybe she had called out to me for something until I realized she was in the bath and I shamefully listened at the door. She was pleasuring herself to the thought of ME! Me!? Why though, I never thought she liked me that way and always thought it was Casey she wanted. I continued to listen as she came she sounded so pleased with herself and I could only wish it was actually me in there pleasing her right then and there. Perhaps this was my sign, my chance to take charge and perhaps try and follow through on expressing my feelings to her. I hear her sigh and begin to rise out of the tub I quickly leave the house and head out to the woods to gather my thoughts I had become so hot and bothered I gained an erection that needed to be taken care of right then and there. It wouldn't be the first time I masturbated to the thought of April and definitely wouldn't be the last but right now I knew the fantasy wouldn't be too hard to come up with knowing she was doing the same. Tonight I am making my move.

April

I just sat down by Casey on the couch and turned on the TV to see the news if anything new was going on since the Krang had taken over the city of New York. No real new developments but as much as I wanted that to be a focus point for me it wasn't I couldn't quit thinking about my moment in the tub today. I quickly stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. I was pouring myself a glass of lemonade when I look out the window and see Donnie standing outside lost in thought. Perhaps he needed to talk to someone maybe something was bothering him. Maybe the reason he and I were best friends wasn't just for me to be there as a buddy but as a soul mate. Could he be the love of my life and I am just now realizing it?

Donnie

I am standing outside looking up at the stars wondering when was the right time to talk to April when she steps out of the house and onto the porch calling out my name. I was startled and turned around surprised she was looking for me. Could this be her moment as well? Is she going to open up to me and share herself with me. My mind was racing non-stop and I just barely grasped enough to say "Hey what's up April?'

"Donnie can we talk?" she began. Of course I nodded and said, "We can talk about anything April you know that." I smiled and blushed at the same time I started to feel silly that I was expecting this beautiful creature wanted anything to do with me and yet she did feel something or at least felt something enough to fantasize about me pleasing her. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked her sheepishly.

April

Oh boy I am freaking out now I know he feels for me and I wonder if he is gathering that now I have feelings for him. I can see he is blushing and seems just as nervous as I am, could he know about today? How embarrassing if so but perhaps I shouldn't hold back I should just come straight out and just say it but I know I don't want to run him off coming off as a slut or anything but all I can think about is him taking me now and pressing his body against mine. I want to know what he feels like when he comes inside of me and now my loins quiver to have him make me come as well. My breathing gets heavy and my breathe becomes shallow and as I am about to speak he grabs my hips and pulls me into him and kisses me under the moonlit sky. The passion in his kiss the feel of his hands caressing my body as he pulls me in tight I can barely contain myself. "Right now!" I demanded "Take me right now!" he gathers me up in his arms and carries me to the barn. He kicks open the door and lays me down gently on a bed of hay. He goes back and closes and locks the door, he removes his weapons harness and draws closer to me. He drops on his knees and says "I only want to please you April, tell me what you want me to do to make you come?" I grab his body and press myself against him and whisper in his ear as I massage his throbbing member, "I want you to make me come with you inside of me, I want to climax when you do!" He removes my shorts and smiles to the fact I was not wearing any underwear perhaps I was expecting this and he knew it. I know I wasn't his first and he knows he wasn't my first but the feeling was so amazing as he entered I could barely contain myself. He felt amazing every stroke in and out felt like he had saved himself for me and only me. I couldn't hold on much longer as we moved as one I began to feel the urge the tightening of my vagina trying to latch on and keep him in me as long as possible, he began to swell as I could tell he was ready to come too at once we both released a moan and sigh that felt like it rattle the barn. I have never felt anything like this before and as I pulled away and he pulled out we both quivered and grabbed onto each other. I could see it in his eyes this is something he has been wanting for a long time something that wasn't just a fuck it was way more something I now know I wanted to. "I love you" I said in an exhausted whisper, "I have always loved you Donnie"

Donnie

The words leaving her mouth had adrenaline coursing through me I never thought I would hear these words from her, "I have always loved you too April." We laid naked and unashamed together in the barn when suddenly the door began to rattle someone was coming in and I was just glad I had locked the door. Quickly I grabbed up my weapons harness while April threw on her clothes real fast and we snuck out the back way. "I hope you do not think I am embarrassed about this," I began to tell April, "I just don't want anyone to get any ideas before we can explain our relationship that is if you want there to be a relationship?" April smiled at me and pushed me against the back of the barn wall, "Donnie, that is the craziest thing you could have ever asked me," he began to look down, I pull his chin up and have his beautiful caramel brown eyes meet mine, "of course I want to be in a relationship with you. I love you and I truly couldn't see myself with anyone else but you!" We kissed before heading inside a little disheveled but other than that no one questioned us where we had been or what we had been up too. April announced she was heading to bed and said good night to everyone she turned around and winked at me and headed up the stairs to her room. I sat down next to my brothers who were engulfed in their video game when Raph speaks up, "Well Donnie, it's about damn time you two hooked up, we didn't know when you two were gonna bust that nut wide open!" I looked at my brothers wide eyed and mouth gaping and before I could defend myself and April's honor Raph commented again, "And before you ask us how we know perhaps you should of thought about muffling ya'lls loud ass moans and groans while you were both out there rattling the barn walls and terrifying nature got to admit didn't know you had it in you brother!" Raph laughs and pats me on the back, "And by the way Casey is looking for you I have a feeling he isn't as excited for you as we are."

Casey

I heard it first then commented about it. "Is that what I think it is?" The guys chuckled and Mikey says, "Dude if you couldn't make the first move I guess Donnie did it for you!" They began to laugh and said how it was about time they hooked up! Of course I am the only one bothered by this and I decided to go take matters into my own hands. I step out to the door and can tell they have finished by their conversation and began to open the door they have locked it of course. I could hear them rushing to get dressed and bolt out the back door. I decided to sneak up the side of the house into April's room and wait for her there, an explanation was definitely in order.

April

"Just couldn't help but fuck the freak huh?" I heard Casey say from across my room. He was waiting in the dark for me. My heart dropped and it felt like I was choking on it. "Casey let me explain," I started to say but was interrupted. "I am sorry I haven't been interested lately," he started to say while walking towards me, I can clearly see he has removed his clothes, "but instead of just fucking Donnie to get back at me how about you just talk to me first! But luckily he has you all warmed up for me now so I suggest bending over and getting ready for me!" "No Casey it isn't like that! I really do have feelings for Donnie and you and I were just messing around please don't do this!" "Too late Red," he grabs the back of my head and slams me down to my knees and pulls my shorts down, "you are gonna get what is coming to you and love it or not it is gonna be my dick in your ass! Wouldn't want to get Donnie's jizz all over my dick!" "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Said Donnie from the open window to my room. "You let her go and I will think about not cutting your balls off and shoving them down your throat!" Casey lets go of me and backs up. Donnie enters the room and grabs Casey by the neck and swings him out the window dangling him butt naked. "Donnie! Dude! She isn't worth this!" Casey pleads "She is just getting off to you, you are just a fetish to her! Dude don't do this!" "You better give me better reason than that!" Donnie demanded, "Games or not you were about to rape April and all out of jealousy of me! Grow a pair Casey you piece of shit!" Donnies pulls Casey in and drags him downstairs in the living to his brothers. "Whoa! What the hell is this?" Raph yells out, "Dude get some clothes on!" "Why don't you ask him first why his clothes are missing!" Donnies tells his brothers. "He was about to rape April!" No questions asked just rage filled the brothers eyes as they stood to confront Casey. "Excuse me!?" Exclaimed Leo. Mikey chimed in, "I totally don't get you dude what the hell is wrong with you!?" "Perhaps it is time you leave Casey," said Raph, "but not before we give you a little taste of your own medicine!" "Yeah it's hard being pent up with no release and well you are already undressed." Said Mikey. "Perhaps we let April decide?" says Leo. They all look at me I am there next to Donnie holding onto his arms draped in my robe as tight as I could get it. "I would say let him go," I started, "but since this honestly isn't the first time…" Donnie interrupted, "Not the First Time!" I could see the fire raging in his eyes I grabbed him and made him look me in the eyes to let him know it was finally over now that I had him. He stopped and let me finished. "Casey your ass is safe for now. But if you ever return I will let them all have their way with you and that isn't just a threat that is a promise Casey Jones!" He is then tossed out by the brothers stark raving naked and left to fend for himself in the woods till he can find help. I turn to Donnie and smile yet my eyes feel sad, scared, and weak. "It's ok April," Donnie says reassuring me, "I know everything he said was to save his own ass, I know you love you April and I love you!" He picked me up and carried me to my room, that night I slept in his arms and felt safer than I had felt before. Finally I was with the man, or well turtle, I was meant to be with.


End file.
